The right girl
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: Alright so Tai is a big time soccer player who lives in beverly hills in a huge a mansion and his friends are worried that he'll never find the right girl considering what a playboy he is, but an old friend is back in town and staying with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ok so heres a new story and I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaim: i own absolutly nothing.**

**The right Girl  
****Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning and Matt was up early thanks to a certain red headed boy. Matt wasn't very happy with his friend for calling him at 9 in the morning. But Izzy thought letting his friend sleep in till nine was good enough. As the two of them walked through the park in the warm sunshine, matt started to talk.

"Izzy what is so important that you just had to wake me up, couldn't you have called Tai instead of me" Matt said in a sort of winy voice.

"First off what were about to talk about is very important. Number two Tai wouldn't have gotten out of bed let alone even heard the phone and, three I didn't want to talk to Tai" Izzy said as if those were the most obvious reasons in the world.

"Ok then what did you want to talk to me about?" Matt asked his friend.

"I wanted to talk to you about Tai" Izzy said in that it's the most obvious thing in the world tone of voice.

"What about Tai?" Matt questioned.

"Well I think Tai needs a girlfriend" Izzy stated more than said.

"Izzy, Tai has had tones of girlfriends" Matt said still not knowing where Izzy was going with this.

"Matt I know Tai has had tones of girlfriends, but what I'm trying to say is that he's never had a real girlfriend you know one that lasts over a week" Izzy said to his dim friend.

"Oh now I what you're getting at, I suppose Tai never really had a girlfriend that lasted over a week. He's like the biggest player ever" Matt said.

"Yeah I know that, but Tai needs someone he come home to and be with and someone who loves him the way he needs to be loved" Izzy said.

"Izzy you are starting to sound like a chick and I know all that shit already, but Tai's a playboy and once a playboy always a playboy. Besides he's famous he can get away with it" Matt said.

"Matt were all rich and famous especially your band but that didn't stop you from finding true love" Izzy stated more than said.

"Yeah but I've known Sora my life and we've been together since high school" Matt stated.

"Yeah and I have my girlfriend Lacy, and Ken has Yolie, and Joe has Massy, see what I mean everyone has somebody but Tai doesn't even his sister has Davis" Izzy said.

"Yeah Tai's not happy with that" Matt said.

"I know" Izzy said.

"Listen Izzy I have to get ready for band practice now so I'll see you later" Matt said and then started walk back to where he lived.

Izzy waved to his friend and then headed home to get ready for work.

Meanwhile……………………………………

It was one o'clock now and Tai was just waking up. He grumbled a little bit and then rolled over on his side to see what time it was. It was on one in the afternoon and he was already up.

"I can't believe I'm up at one in the afternoon" Tai grumbled to himself.

Tai got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He looked like shit and he immediately regretted all drinking and the partying he did last night.

"God I look awful" he grumbled to himself.

Tai left the bathroom and headed down the stair of his mansion and went into the dining room where somebody that he didn't recognize was sitting. He looked at the girl with lavender hair and rounded glasses, and then he finally realized who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here" He said in groggy voice.

"Geez Tai you are in a horrible mood this morning aren't you" she commented and then said "What the happened to you last night you look like you've been hit by a bus".

"Shut up I don't want to talk about it" Tai said and took a seat next to her.

"You were partying weren't you" Yolie said in that knowing voice.

"Yes I was and you still haven't told me why on earth your at my house, is it because Ken isn't pleasing you anymore" Tai said and little smirk played on his face.

"Ha ha funny Kamiya, you just wish I was yours" She smirked back.

"You're not my type" he said in that typical male way.

"Anyway I was wondering if you could do me a favor since your not going to be doing anything today" Yolie asked him hoping he would do her a favor.

"What is it" Tai questioned.

"I was wondering if you could go pick up and old friend from the airport today at three" Yolie asked knowing he would probably say no but gave it a shot anyway.

"Yolie the airport is way to far from my TV and I was planning on relaxing today, but if it will get you out of my house I will go pick up your stupid friend at the airport" Tai said in that not wanting to do it but if he didn't do it she wouldn't leave him alone kind of way.

"Oh thank you so much Tai, you're such a good friend and remember 3 o'clock ok" She said and then turned to leave.

"Yeah I know" Tai said and then headed back up the stairs to take a shower and make himself look semi good.

"God I hate stairs" Tai mumbled to himself. When Tai got up the stairs he went into the bathroom and took a hot shower then got dressed in a pair of jeans and blue and white striped button down shirt. He put his watch on and he put his sneakers on, then he grabbed his iphone and walked into the garage. He looked at all the cars he had, he decided on the little BMW convertible.

Meanwhile………………………………………………

A beautiful young woman waited outside of the airport for her ride. Yolie had called her earlier when she was on the plane; Yolie had told her that Tai was going to pick her up because she was busy with work. Mimi waited outside her blond hair blowing slightly in the wind. She stood there taping her high heeled foot on the ground. It was warm out and she was tired and her ride was late.

Typical kamiya she thought to herself, and as if thinking about it and BMW drove up the parking lot of the airport. Mimi looked at Tai and he looked at her.

"It's about time you got here, I've been waiting over 20 minutes you know" She screamed at him.

"Mimi is that you, you're blond" he said if her screeching did nothing to him at all.

"No tai it's the Easter bunny" Mimi said sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm" Tai said.

"Well are you going to help me with my luggage or not" Mimi stated. Tai rolled his eyes at her and then popped the trunk of his car and helped her with her bags.

"Nice car by the way. Is it new?" she said.

"Yeah I got it a few months ago" Tai said and then opened the car door for her and then got in the drivers side.

"You look great by the way" Tai said and then started the car back up and drove out of the parking lot and back on to the road.

"Thanks you look good to" Mimi said.

"You should have seen me when I first woke up, the way Yolie described was that I looked like I got hit by a bus" Tai said and laughed a little at the statement.

"That bad huh" Mimi said.

"Yup, so Meem's how have you been" Tai asked her.

"Well I've been pretty good but I've missed everyone and I miss my party boy" She said and smirked at Tai.

"Well I am a party person" He said and smirked back.

"Oh life just isn't fun without my Tai" Mimi said.

"Since when am I your property" Tai said.

"Since forever, just face it Tai with out me you're life would be a mess, and by the sounds of it your life is a mess" Mimi stated kindly.

"Thanks Meem's for bringing that up" Tai said a little irritated now.

"Oh I'm sorry for putting the truth in your face I know how you hate that" Mimi said.

"So how are you and Michael doing" Tai asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"We broke up and that's why I'm moving back here" Mimi said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Oh well where are you staying at" Tai asked a little happy that Mimi was single again. And that he really hated Michael.

"Well I was planning on staying with Yolie and Ken but since they're getting married and, Yolie is going to be bridezilla soon I guess I'll be staying at a hotel for a while" Mimi said glumly.

"Well there is plenty of room at my place if you want to stay with me" Tai offered.

"You are the sweetest guy in the entire world you know that right, and I think I will take you up on that offer" She said.

"I thought you would; besides now I'm going to have a girl for a room mate or more like a mansion mate. Hey you can be my own personal playboy Bunny" Tai smirked at her.

"Funny Tai, you and I both know I'm not going to be your personal sex slave" She smirked back.

"Mimi you know you want piece of this" Tai said playfully.

"You can think what you want" Mimi said and smirked back at him.

"And I will think what I want" Tai said and then sped up a little more so they could get back faster.

"I'll call everyone and tell them to meet us at my place ok" Tai said and then grabbed his phone and handed it to Mimi and instead.

"I thought you said you were going to call" I forgot I was driving so you call them they're all on speed dial ok.

Mimi took the phone from him and called up her friends and told them where to meet her and Tai.

**A/n: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Ok heres the second chapter so enjoy and the third one should be up soon **

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon.**

**Chapter 2**

As Tai drove up his drive way he noticed all of his friend vehicles. It looked like everyone was here including Joe considering how busy he normally was. Being the number one surgeon in the world didn't leave him a lot of time for his friends.

"Wow, it looks like everyone is here" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yeah no joke" Tai said, he was actually hoping that they would all be busy, but nope they weren't.

"I guess they all really missed me huh" Mimi said excitedly as she got of Tai's car.

"Yeah guess so" Tai said and popped the trunk so that his butler could get Mimi's bags.

Tai walked up to his door and opened it, and as he and Mimi entered his mansion everyone came crowding around them. They were all taking at once and Tai and Mimi just looked at each other.

"Would you all shut up" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone quieted down. Mimi giggled a little bit at Tai.

"Ok you all can't talk at once, because we can't understand what you guys are saying" Tai stated more than said.

"Welcome back Meem's we all missed you so much" Sora said happily.

"How was your flight" Yolie asked.

"It's great to be back to and my flight was tiring" Mimi said and then yawned a little bit.

"Aw are you too tired to party" Kari asked.

"Of course not, I love partying" Mimi said excitedly.

"So who are staying with?" Matt asked a little curious to see who she had decided to stay with.

"She's staying with Ken and me" Yolie said excitedly.

"Actually Yolie I've decided to stay with Tai considering how busy you guys are with planning the wedding" Mimi said hoping she wasn't hurting her friends' feelings.

"Oh I see you don't want to be around when I turn into bridezilla, I wouldn't blame you for that" Yolie said a little hurt about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry Yolie" She said.

"It's ok" Yolie said.

"So are you sure staying with Tai is a good idea considering how many girls come in and out his mansion all the time" Matt stated evilly.

"Of course and I don't care if Tai's mansion is full of hookers" Mimi giggled.

"Well you know what that makes you for living with me" Tai said.

"Oh and what is that oh smart one" Mimi said to him.

"That makes you my number one slut and whore considering you're going to be living here" Tai said and then smirked at her in that all knowing way.

"Funny Kamiya you wish I was your number one slut and whore, but we all know you can only dream" Mimi said.

"Ok that's enough you two, let's get this party started" Sora said and then grabbed the bottle of Champaign and everyone grabbed a glass.

"To Mimi's coming home" Sora said and then they all clinked there glasses together in a toast.

"All right let's party" Matt said and went over to the stereo and turned it on. The song right round blasted through the entire mansion.

"Matt can't you do anything right" Tai said and went over to the stereo to turn it down.

"I love that song" Mimi said, "I didn't know you liked it Tai".

"Yes I like that song ok it doesn't matter" Tai said.

"Not really" Mimi said.

"Let's play Matt's new CD instead of arguing over songs and besides right round is a horrible song" Sora said.

Tai sighed and went and got the New Teenage wolves CD and put it in the stereo as everyone fought over the song right round. Tai could care less it was just a stupid song not life.

"Matt why is your band still called the teenage wolves when you guys aren't even teenagers anymore" Tai asked his best friend.

"Well just because we're not teenagers anymore doesn't mean we still don't act like it" Matt said back to his friend. "Besides Tai you act the youngest of use all".

"Funny" Tai said and turned the music on.

"You know what Tai he is right you act like you're seventeen" Sora said.

"Whatever" Tai said grouchily.

"Why are so grouchy now, you weren't when it was just you and me" Mimi said

"You know what guys I guess I'm just not in the mood to party" Tai said and all of his friends laughed at him.

"Ok what's so funny about that" Tai questioned.

"Um Tai you love partying, you're the king of partying and you don't want to party" Matt said.

"He's probably still pissed at me for waking him up" Yolie said.

"Fine let's party" Tai said, "But let's party outside on my deck instead."

"Why did you get it redone or something" Joe said a little curious of Tai's wanting to go outside.

"Yup, so let's go outside and party, besides the pool is outside" Tai said and started walking down the hall that led to the back door.

"I thought he had an indoor pool as well" Yolie said.

"Yeah I thought that to" Izzy said.

It's not that Tai didn't want his friends at his mansion, what he wanted was Mimi all to himself. But it didn't happen and he couldn't let his friends see that he had a thing for Mimi.

His friends all followed him outside and on to his re-done deck.

"Wow, I just love your new deck and everything. It looks way better then the old one" Sora said.

"Yeah this is awesome man" Matt said.

"I Wish my backyard looked like this" Yolie said.

"Doesn't everyone" Joe said.

"Yup" Kari said.

Mimi stared in aw at the back yard. The deck was brand new and went half way around the house. Along with the deck there was a huge pool about the size of a soccer field. Ok so that might be exaggerating it a bit, but the pool was pretty big. Along with the pool there was a hot tub, and further down there was a private soccer field for practicing. Ok so Tai was richer than Mimi thought he was. But there was only one thing she wondered, why didn't Tai have a girlfriend.

"So you guys like the deck" Tai said.

"Yes" they all said at once.

"Awesome, oh yeah I thought I would tell you about the party I'm having on Saturday night. It's going to be hot and it's a pool party" Tai said to his friends.

"Awesome dude you know I'm there" Matt said "I love parties".

"Mimi what's wrong you haven't said anything since you took a step outside" Tai said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just in aw, you're back yard is a amazing" Mimi said still in aw.

"Thank you and you have no choice but to come to my party because you're going to be living with me" Tai said with an evil smirk on his face.

"That's good because I love parties, especially pool parties" Mimi said with a smirk on her face.

"Mimi you are so lucky you get to live here for a while" Davis said in aw.

"Yeah I know so lucky, the only thing I have to put up with is Tai" Mimi said and laughed a little bit.

"Watch yourself Mimi Tai's a playboy" Ken said.

"Oh come on guys I'm not that bad" Tai said as he went into the house to get some food for the barbeque.

"I wonder what's for supper" Davis said.

"Well thank god Tai is barbequing, because he defiantly can't cook" Matt said and laughed a little.

"That's true" Sora said.

Tai came back out with a platter full of different kinds of meat to put on the barbeque.

"Nobody told me what they wanted so I grabbed a little bit of everything" Tai said and set the platter down.

"Well I want steak, rare please" Davis said.

"Davis how can you not like your meat cooked" Kari said.

"It is going to be cooked but also cold in the middle just the way I like it" Davis said and started to drool.

"Ewe" Kari said and stepped away from the drooling boy.

"Anyway it doesn't matter, what would you like Kari?" Tai questioned and asked his sister.

"I want a cheese burger Tai, and make sure it's a big one" Kari said.

"Wow Kari you that hungry" TK said a little shocked at Kari's appetite.

"It's surprising isn't it, you would never expect Kari to have a huge appetite" Izzy said.

"Anyway Mimi what can I get you" Tai asked her.

"Well I'm actually in the mood for chicken" Mimi said.

Tai asked everybody else what they wanted and they all gave there orders to the so called chef. They all sat down to eat at the patio table.

"So Tai where's your chef at tonight anyway" Izzy asked his long time friend.

"I let him have the day off, I thought he deserved it after all he had to put up with me" Tai said and gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, I'm amazed he hasn't quit yet" Matt chuckled.

"Ha funny Matt" Tai said and shot him a glare.

"I was only joking around Tai, your chef has it too good at your house" Matt said.

"I know can't picture him quitting" Tai said.

"So Tai when's you're next big game?" Joe asked to make light conversation.

"Next Thursday" Tai said and took a bite of his steak.

"Cool, are you ready for it" Joe asked on.

"Yup, I could beat them with my eyes closed" Tai said a little too confidently.

As the gathering of the friends pressed on it was starting to get late and everyone was heading home. Mimi looked at Tai with her great big honey colored eyes. Tai looked back at her with his chocolate brown ones.

"Tai can I ask you something" Mimi said to him.

"Um sure anything want" Tai said.

"Can I go swimming in your pool" Mimi asked.

"Sure you don't have to ask me, what's mine is yours" Tai said and flashed his famous smile at her. His smile made her blush, but that smile had always made her blush, even in middle school.

"Ok, will you go swimming with me" Mimi asked.

"If you want me to" Tai said and gave her a lopsided grin. Tai always made Mimi blush no matter how he smiled or grinned at her.

"Well I'll go and get my bathing suit on and we can go swimming ok" Mimi said and was about to walk up the stairs to her room.

"Why don't we just go skinny dipping instead" Tai said and grinned evilly.

"Tai I'm not skinny dipping with you" Mimi said and started up the stairs.

"It was only a suggestion" Tai said as he followed her up the stairs.

"Sure because you would love to see me naked wouldn't you" Mimi said.

"Mimi if I didn't want to see you naked I wouldn't have suggested skinny dipping" Tai joked.

"You're funny Tai" Mimi said and then disappeared into her room. Tai walked past her room and headed to his own room to put his bathing suit on. Tai had gone swimming this late at night lots of times and most of those times were during a party. Or it was with some slut that he was going do anyway, but never with just a female friend.

**A/n: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime: i don't own digimon**

**Chapter 3**

After Tai was done putting his bathing suit on he headed down the stairs and toward the double doors that led out back. Mimi wasn't that far behind him she raced down the stairs, raced past him and out the doors. Tai seen this as a challenge and raced after her, but just as he got outside there was a big splash. And Tai covered his face as the water plashed him a bit.

"Oh come on Tai I know you're not afraid of water" Mimi said and splashed at him.

"I'm not afraid of water but I thought your hair was" Tai joked.

"Oh my precious hair you're all ruined, what am I going to do now" Mimi pretended to be upset.

Tai just laughed at her and jumped in the pool also making a big plash.

"WATCH IT MY HAIR" Mimi screamed.

"Oh please it's already ruined" Tai laughed and splashed her playfully.

"You are so immature" Mimi said splashing him back.

"Oh yeah I'm the immature one here" Tai said as he splashed her back for the second time that night.

"Ok then stop splashing me then" Mimi said and splashed him again.

"I'll stop when you stop" Tai said and splashed her again.

The splashing went on for about ten more minutes.

"Alright you win I've had enough" Mimi said as Tai gave her one last splash.

"I knew you would give up that obviously makes me the more awesomer person" Tai said.

"Awesomer isn't a word" Mimi said.

"Yes it is look it up in the dictionary" Tai said.

"In which dictionary, let me guess your dictionary" Mimi said.

"Jeez kill the fun why don't you" Tai said.

"Sorry and I'm the bigger person" Mimi said.

"No you're just as immature as me" Tai said and swam closer to her.

As Tai got closer, Mimi moved farther away.

"Are you afraid of me Meem's" Tai questioned as he got even closer.

"No why would you say that" Mimi said and moved further towards the end of the pool.

"Well maybe because you keep moving further back as I get closer" Tai said with a smirk on his face.

"That doesn't mean I'm afraid of you that means I'm afraid of what you're up to" Mimi smirked back.

"But I'm not up to anything" Tai said with a grin on his face that said different.

"And I'm supposed to believe you with that sinister grin on your face" Mimi said and moved further away.

"Yeah of course you are" Tai said and finally caught her because she hit the end of the pool and couldn't go any further.

"Look what I caught" Tai teased as he rapped his arms tightly around Mimi.

"Come on Tai be a good boy and let me go" Mimi said and batted her long eyelashes.

"I don't think soo it's took forever to catch you" Tai said and squeezed her tighter.

"Please let me go" Mimi said and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"No, now the question is what to do with you" Tai said as they just sort of floated there as he thought.

"You better not do whatever you're little pathetic brain is thinking" Mimi said knowing that would make him mad.

"You're soo nice to me, and I know what I'm going to do now" Tai said as he lifted her put of the pool.

"Tai don't you dare" Mimi said clinging to for dear life.

"Oh I dare and as soon as they got out of the pool he picked her back up and through her into pool. She landed in the pool with a great big splash and, screamed as loud as she could.

"OH MY GOD TAI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Mimi said as she climbed out of the pool and began to chase Tai into the house.

She chased Tai right up the stairs and into his room. She tackled Tai right on to his bed and began to punch and hit his chest.

"That so wasn't funny" She said as she hit Tai some more.

"Ok, ok it wasn't funny; I'm sorry please stop beating me" Tai said as he tried to push her off of him. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Mimi finally stopped hitting Tai and just sat there on top of him not realizing she was in a straddling position.

"I hate you" she said and smiled at him.

"Aw I love you to Mimi" Tai said with a smirk on his face realizing what position they were in.

She just looked at him with her great big honey colored eyes and Tai's chocolate brown ones stared back at her. He was still smirking at her.

"What in hell are you smirking at" She questioned the brunet beneath her.

"Oh just the position you're sitting in" Tai smirked some more.

"You are such and ass" Mimi said as she got off of him.

"I know" He said and laughed a little.

"Well it's late so good night Tai" she said as she walked out the door.

"Good night Meem's" Tai said and got up and closed his door.

**A/n: Ok so I know it's been a long time since I've updated i'm really sorry I've been really busy lately with school and all and I hope you liked this chapter so please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Ok so here's a brannew chapter to the right girl woot. It took alot of bugging to get erin to correct, but I ended up correcting it because she was busy and i wasn't apperently. Apperently studying for my exams doesn't count as busy. **

**Erin: I never said that, and I said i would correct it you just had to give me a chance. **

**Hailie: Well I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to put this chapter up a on monday. **

**Erin: anyway we don't own anything ok. **

**Hailie: Now on with the chapter and we hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4 **

It was the next day and Mimi woke up when the sun hit her right in the face, she rolled over in bed and looked at the time it was only 10AM. She knew Tai would still be sleeping which she thought was pretty pathetic, but what could you do he was Tai after all. Nobody could tell him to get up and nobody could tell him what to do either. Mimi rolled out of the queen size bed and headed to bathroom that was in her room. She wanted a nice hot shower after last night. After all last night was a really exciting night and she did have a lot of fun. Even if Tai did throw her in the pool.

Mimi walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. She stepped in when she new it was hot enough. After her shower she brushed her teeth got dressed and headed down stairs for some breakfast. When she got down stairs she was surprised to see a plate of pancakes, a class of orange juice and mug of coffee waiting for her. She sat down at the table, and looked around. All of a sudden Anthony appeared out of no where.

"I was informed last night Madame that, that was your favorite thing to eat in the morning" Anthony said in his formal type tone.

"Well yes it is but you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me" Mimi informed him.

"Miss Tachikawa my master said you liked pancakes in the morning and he informed me to give you anything your heart desired, after all he wants you to feel like you are at home" He informed Mimi.

"Oh well that is very nice of Tai to think of me, after all he only ever thinks about himself" Mimi laughed a little.

"Yes I suppose Mr. Kamiya can be very self-centered at times Miss" Anthony chuckled. And then left her to eat her breakfast.

As she poured the maple syrup on her pancakes the doorbell went rang, and Mimi sighed not seeing Anthony anywhere in sight she decided to answer the door herself. So she stood up and headed towards the door. When she flung the door open to her surprise Tai's mom was standing outside of the door.

"Hello Mrs. Kamiya what a surprise to see you here, come on in" Mimi said and invited the lady inside.

"Ah thank you dear Tai didn't inform me that you were staying with him" Mrs. Kamiya said sweetly.

"Yes your son was so kind to let me stay with him. I was originally going to stay with Sora but she's kind of bridezilla at the moment and I didn't want to impose on them. So Tai let me stay with him till I find my own place" Mimi said and smiled sweetly at Tai's mother.

"I see well I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor" She asked Mimi.

"Of course anything" Mimi said wondering what the huge favor could possibly be.

"Well I would like it very much if you could wake Tai up for me and tell him to meet me at Le Café" She asked Mimi in a sweet motherly voice.

"Of course Mrs. Kamiya anything for you, what time do you want him there?" Mimi said and asked Tai's mom

"Well 1 O' Clock would be nice if you can get up in time" She laughed.

"Yeah Tai sure loves to sleep" Mimi laughed as well.

"Well thank you dear and I will talk to you later ok" and with that Mrs. Kamiya said her good byes and left.

Mimi went back and finished her breakfast, she was wondering how she was going to wake sleeping beauty up. Mimi made her way up the stairs, she was going to wake him up the one way she knew how. By jumping on him and shaking him to death, and by yelling it's time to get up sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty was a little inside joke between the two because Tai could sleep the whole day away if he wanted to or if someone didn't wake him up. When she finally reached his door she flung it open to see Tai sprawled out over his bed. He looked soo cute when he was a sleep Mimi thought to herself.

She tip toed into the room and walked quietly up to the bed. All of a sudden she Jumped on Tai and shook him and screamed "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY". Tai jolted awake and glared at the girl sitting on top of him. He tried to push her off but didn't succeed so he just grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"Come on Tai get up now" Mimi said taking the pillow away from him.

"Mimi give that back and it's only 11:30, so get off of me and let me sleep god dam it" Tai spazzed at her.

"Tai get up your mom wants to meet you at 1PM at the Café" Mimi pouted.

Tai just looked at her, and then laughed at her. "Mimi I don't care let me go to sleep".

"Tai Kamiya get your butt out of bed right now" Mimi said sternly.

"I would love to get out of bed but you're on top of me, maybe you'd like to join to me instead" Tai winked at her.

"Tai you have such a perverted mind" Mimi said and got off of him.

"I know but I think you just want to see me naked after all you only got to see me in my swim trunks" Tai smirked at her.

"Tai you are fucking pervert you know that right, and just get your ass out of bed so you can meet your mom" Mimi said and then stormed out of the room.

Tai looked around the room wondering if it was something he said to her. He just sighed and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom in his room. He took a nice hot shower and then brushed his teeth and then got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror he had pissed Mimi right off and he knew it. He didn't mean it, he just couldn't control himself after all she did wake him up. She didn't have the right to do that, but then again he didn't have to right to say the things he said. He looked at the time, it was almost one and he didn't want to keep his mom waiting. So he went down the stairs not seeing Mimi anywhere in sight he must have really pissed her off. He left her a note and then left the house.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Ok so I know it's been a while since I've written anything alot has been going on in my life at the moment and I'm not quite sure what is going to be happening. But anyway here is a new chapter of the right girl and I hope you enjoy it and by the way I hailie wrote this chapter and corrected it because Erin is too busy to bother with it. So enjoy and I hope I got all the mistakes. **

**Chapter 5 **

Mimi was really pissed off she called Sora up and ranted on about Tai's behavior toward her. She wasn't impressed with him and nor did she want anything to do with him at the moment. But there she sat out on the new deck and ranted to Sora about the idiot.

"Mimi you know what Tai is like he has a big mouth and doesn't know when to shut it" Sora told her.

"Yeah I know but still he had no right to say those things at all" Mimi basically screamed into the phone.

"Yeah but Tai is a male and he is really famous and he just assumes things" Sora said

"Yeah so he just thinks automatically that every girl he talks to wants to sleep with him, oh please don't give me that bullshit" Mimi said angrily into the phone.

"Listen Meem's I'll be over in a little bit but right now I have to help Yolie with picking out flowers and stuff for the wedding ok" Sora said sympathetically through the phone.

"Ok bye then" Mimi said and then clicked the button on her cell that ended the call to her friend. She sat there contemplating about what Tai had said to her, and what had given him the nerve to say things like that. She didn't want to see him naked did she. No of course not they're just friends even though she thought he was kind of hot. Thinking about that just brought back old feelings that she had for him during high school. She shook her head of all the unwanted thoughts about Tai and decided to take a relaxing dip in the hot tub.

………………………**Meanwhile……………………………….. **

Tai was contemplating on what he had said to Mimi, he was only joking it's not like he meant for her to get upset over something as stupid as that. When he finally arrived at the little café where his mom was waiting for him, he got out of his car and walked toward the clear double glass doors and went through them. When he couldn't find his mom inside he decided to look outside, and there she was waiting for him at one of the umbrella tables.

"Hey mom" Tai said as he took the seat across from his mother.

"Hello dear I didn't think you would actually make it" his mother said politely and a little shocked that he was actually here on time.

"Yeah well I was woken up by the princess" Tai muttered under his breath.

"I heard that and it's not nice to call her that" his mother scowled at him.

"Sorry" Tai said

All of a sudden a waiter came over and asked them if they wanted anything, Tai ordered a coke and his mom ordered an ice tea.

"So dear any games coming up" his mother asked conversationally.

"Yeah I have one next Tuesday" Tai said grudgingly. Why did his mother always insist on seeing her son once a week it's not like he was going anywhere. Although he wished he could get out of the meeting because his mom always brought up the aspect that he still wasn't married and that grandchildren would be nice. Not only that his mother had set him up on so many dates with so many different women in hopes that he would fall in love with one of them. But right now the only girl that was on his mind was Mimi and how he upset her.

"I would have thought that you would try and dodge another one of our meetings" his mother said.

"No mom I'm here, and I didn't try and skip out on you again" Tai said sort of wishing that he had skipped out and said that he couldn't make it.

"So honey have you met any girls, anyone special I should know about" His mother persisted.

"No mom I'm single, and I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment. I don't think it's a good idea right now" Tai mumbled knowing his mom had really good hearing.

"Well son you're not getting any younger and soon it'll be too late, don't you want a family" His mother questioned.

"Mom right now I don't know what I want ok all I know is that I'm too busy for a girlfriend or thinking about getting married. I don't have the time." Tai said getting angry now that he knew the reason for his mother wanting to talk to him once again.

"Well dear my friend Fiona has a daughter and she's your age I would really like it if you met her she is a really nice girl" His mother persisted knowing all too well that her son wasn't interested.

"Thanks and all mom but I'm busy with soccer and I still have to figure out how to make the one girl in my life at the moment not mad at me anymore, it's been great talking to you but I really have to go now ok I'm late for an appointment ok" Tai as he stood up and waved his mom goodbye but not forgetting to leave money on the table to pay for there drinks.

Tai got into his car, he thought about what he could do to make Mimi stop hating him. He didn't mean to say it, it slipped out lucky for him. He decided to call Matt and see what he had to say on the matter.

"Hello" a groggy voice said indicating that this person wasn't happy at all.

"Hey man what's up I need to ask you something" Tai said into his phone.

"Tai I heard about the Mimi story and if you think for one minute I'm going to help you out of this mess you're crazy" Matt said obviously not happy with Tai.

"Listen man you know me I say things I don't mean and besides I just want some advice I don't want her mad at me so what should I do" Tai asked.

"I told you I'm not helping you out this time" matt said grudgingly.

"Man you're my best pal and I need you're help right now and if you help me I'll buy you six pack, because I know what Sora is like when you bring boos in the house" Tai stated more than said.

"Ok fine I'll help you, this is what you have to do, tell her you're sorry and that you didn't mean it, also get her something" Matt told his friend through the phone.

"I know that but what should I get her it's not like she's my girlfriend we're just friends" Tai stated again.

"Yeah I know man how about you just get her some liquor or something like that" Matt said.

"Alright I'll be over in a little bit bye man" Tai said and then hung up. Then he drove to the liquor store to get everything he needed.

………………………**Meanwhile…………………….. **

Back at the mansion Sora had arrived and was talking to Mimi in the hot tub.

"He's such a jerk he doesn't think does he" Mimi said angrily.

"Mimi just drop it and relax, Tai will be Tai and he's probably feeling really bad anyway" Sora said and as soon as she said that Tai walked through the back door out on to the deck to see the two girls relaxing in the hot tub. He looked from Sora to Mimi who were both glaring at him menacingly.

"Hey Mimi, hey Sora" Tai said giving a nervous smile. Both girls just stared at him as if he had done the worst thing in the world.

"Mimi listen I'm sorry ok I had no right to say what I said, it was an accident ok my mouth has a mind of its own" Tai said apologetically.

"So you think just because you say you're sorry I'm just going to forgive you like that" Mimi said hotly.

"No I don't, and I don't blame you for acting the way you did but I was only joking around and I got you something while I was with my mom" Tai said handing Mimi the brown paper bag.

She opened it and looked inside he had gotten her, her favorite kind of Champaign. She just looked at him incredulously that he even remembered her favorite drink.

"I can't believe you remembered" Mimi said still a little shocked.

"So are you still mad at me" Tai asked timidly.

"No of course not after all you were only joking" She said as she jumped out of the hot tub and went over and hugged him. "So where are the Champaign glasses?"

"In the kitchen I'll go and get three ok" Tai said and went to retrieve the glasses. When Tai got back they opened the bottle and Mimi poured them each a glass.

"To me not being mad at Tai anymore" Mimi said and then gulped down the glass of champaign.

"Well I should get going now" Sora said and sat the glass down on the table and then left the two standing there.

"So you're not mad anymore" Tai said again for the second time.

"Nope but how did you remember" Mimi asked still completely bewildered.

"It was just a thought and I couldn't think of anything else to give a friend. And after all those parties during high school you always demanded a certain kind of drink so it just came to me" Tai said.

"Well thanks I really needed this and I am never waking you up again if you're going to act like a complete conceited jerk" Mimi said and sat at the edge of the pool just dipping her feet in.

"Probably a good plan" Tai chuckled.

"Yeah well I think I'm going to go for a swim if you want to come" Mimi offered.

"Wow offering if I want to swim in my own pool" Tai said dramatically.

"Sorry" Mimi said sheepishly.

"It's ok I have practice in about an hour anyway so I should probably get going" Tai said and was bout to leave when Mimi called him back.

"What did your mom want" Mimi asked curious about what his mom wanted to talk to him about.

"I'll tell you when I get back ok" Tai said and with a wave of his hand he was off again.

**A/n: Please review :)**


End file.
